Pulsefire
Pulsefire is a series of is a series of Parallel Universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a dystopian future of Piltover after the Cog Era, it features champions augmented by cybernetic enhancements and equipped with Chrono technology. Lore The Rememberances In the Dystopian Timeline of Post-Cog Era Piltover, a highly regimented totalitarian police state has taken power. During these times the group known as The Rememberances is tasked to manage the temporal spaces with Chrono Agents known as Pulsefire and observe for any temporal anomalies and changes to the timelines. * Chrono Agents: ** (Chrono Fixer) ** (Chrono Fugitive) Pulsefire Ezreal RiotRunaan: -Skins typically don't have canon lore, but there's a small "alternate universe" storyline for Pulsefire Ezreal. I posted this on the EU forums, so I'll give the same short summary of the idea here: In my mind, a couple years from "now" in Runeterra, Ezreal's wanderlust leads him down into the Southern Wastes, where he stumbles into a time warp (rampant, chaotic magic down there and all). He emerges in the distant, war-torn future, where Piltovian and Zaunite technology has advanced far beyond anything he'd ever imagined--but has wrought utter destruction across Valoran. He finds the Pulsefire armor at a crash site, and discovers that it evolves to fit his form (and, of course, meets the AI named PEARL). Ezreal takes the Pulsefire armor back through the warp in the hopes of preventing such a future from ever happening, and... well, of course, to show off his totally superior technology to the rest of the League's champions. 'Cause he's Ezreal. Pulsefire Caitlyn NOT ON HER WATCH Time is a way to escape. From the mundanity of a life. From the limitations of an era. From the law. And when it comes to running from the law, she doesn’t have time for that. The legendary time-law enforcer, feared in every age. Time is a fragile enigma under her protection, and those who dare to break its boundaries have inevitably met with the end of her barrel.Pulsefire Caitlyn Trivia General= * This skin line is heavily inspired by , , and . * Pulsefire skin series is link directly to all Dystopian Universe skin series, as it is hinted to be the furthest in the timeline of that shared universe. ** Due to the nature of Pulsefire Chrono Agents being able to travel through Time and Space, they can effectively be in any timeline and any universe including the main League of Legends Universe. ** During Pulsefires time in the Dystopian Universe, is deemed extinct, but a version of him may still be around since is deemed to still be a problem.Pulsefire Ezreal ** is deemed not to be a threat in this timeline. * is deemed as a Chrono Fugitive by the Rememberances due to his lack of care when shifting trough time and space, creating possible temporal paradoxes. is appointed to apprehend or dispose of him. |-| Skins= Caitlyn PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Ezreal PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Media Music= ;Main Music ;Related Music Pulsefire Ezreal - Login Screen| |-| Videos= League of Legends - Pulsefire Ezreal Revealed| Pulsefire Teaser League of Legends| Not On Her Watch Pulsefire Caitlyn Skin Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 1.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 2.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Ezreal Pulsefire Concept 3.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Weapon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire Concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Weapon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Caitlyn Pulsefire model 05.gif|Pulsefire Caitlyn Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0502 Time Portal.png|Time Portal ProfileIcon1643 Pulsefire Caitlyn.png|Pulsefire Caitlyn ProfileIcon1644 Pulsefire Ezreal.png|Pulsefire Ezreal ProfileIcon1645 Pulsefire.png|Pulsefire |-| Wards= Pulsefire Ward.png|Pulsefire Ward Category:Lore Category:Caitlyn Category:Ezreal pl:Cybernetyczne